the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gay anthem
]] A gay anthem is a popular song that has become widely popular among, or has become identified with, the gay community, particularly gay men, although some of these songs may also become anthems for the rest of the LGBT community. Multiple top-charting popular songs, such as "I Think I'm in Love with You" by Jessica Simpson, "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper, "For Once in My Life" by Mel B, "Raise Your Glass" by Pink and "We R Who We R" by Kesha have become a "refuge of unambiguous support for gay rights". Not all songs labelled as "gay anthems" were written with that purpose, but they are included in this subgenre of popular music if they have become particularly popular among the gay community. The lyrics of gay anthems are often marked by themes of perseverance, inner strength, acceptance, pride, and unity. Ten elements were identified by the editors of the 2002 book Queer, which they claim describe themes common to many gay anthems: "big voiced divas; themes of overcoming hardship in love; "you are not alone;" themes of throwing your cares away (to party); hard won self-esteem; unashamed sexuality; the search for acceptance; torch songs for the world-weary; the theme of love conquers all; and of making no apologies for who you are." According to Popular Music, a music journal, the song most commonly identified as a gay anthem is "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. The song is described as "a classic emblem of gay culture in the post-Stonewall and AIDS eras and arguably disco's greatest anthem." UK LGBT rights charity Stonewall named Christina Aguilera's "Beautiful" the most empowering song of the 2000s decade for LGBT people, and Elton John predicted it would replace "I Will Survive" as the pre-eminent gay anthem. Village People's "Y.M.C.A.", The Weather Girls's "It's Raining Men", Diana Ross' "I'm Coming Out" and "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", ABBA's "Dancing Queen" are classic gay anthems. Madonna's "Vogue", Mariah Carey's "Hero", Ultra Naté's "Free", Janet Jackson's "Together Again", Cher's "Believe", Jessica Simpson's "I Think I'm in Love with You" and "A Public Affair", Kylie Minogue's "Spinning Around" and "Can't Get You Out of My Head", Geri Halliwell's "It's Raining Men", Dannii Minogue's "I Begin to Wonder", Melanie C's "Never Be the Same Again" and "Think About It", Tamar Braxton's "Hot Sugar" and "My Man", Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" and Ariana Grande's "Break Free" are considered as gay anthems for the new generation. Famous soundtracks as "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston from The Bodyguard, "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill from Pearl Harbor, "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes from Coyote Ugly, "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera, Mýa, Lil' Kim and Pink from Moulin Rouge! and "We Can" by LeAnn Rimes from Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde are beloved by gay community and are considered as gay anthems. The main single of I Turn to You by Melanie C, which became a gay anthem, was released as the "Hex Hector Radio Mix", for which Hex Hector won the 2001 Grammy as Remixer of the Year. Themes was shown kissing another woman in her "For Once in My Life" video, making this song a hymn of the gay community.]] Although every song is individual, the criteria for what makes a gay anthem has shown a trend among the years. In the book Queer, the following ten main themes were listed that are common among many, if not all gay anthems: 's "Hot Sugar", "If I Don't Have You" and "My Man" are gay anthems.]] * Big-voiced divas ::Rather than particular songs, this area of gay anthems is more akin to a cult of personality of a large gay male following for some particular diva-style pop music vocalists who are almost always female gay icons. Modern examples include Cher, Cyndi Lauper, Britney Spears, Diana Ross, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Céline Dion, Kylie Minogue, Madonna, Barbra Streisand, Donna Summer, Evelyn "Champagne" King, Tamar Braxton, Geri Halliwell, Christina Aguilera, Beyoncé, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira, Jessica Simpson, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Adele, Rihanna, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Ariana Grande. *Overcoming hardship in love ::Usually a narrative of a wronged lover who comes back stronger than before. *You are not alone ::Songs about coming together as a community or reassurance to the lonely that there are others like them out there. *Throw your cares away ::A carefree narrative about putting your troubles aside and partying. *Hard-won self-esteem ::Here, the theme involves fighting through oppression, darkness or fear to gain freedom, beauty or self-esteem. *Celebrating unashamed sexuality ::The theme here is of transcending cultural shame to celebrate one's sexual nature. *Search for acceptance ::Songs about a welcoming promised land where the dream of acceptance and belonging and hope lives. *Torch song for the world weary ::A narrative about being used, abused and surviving to tell the tale of lament. *Love conquers all ::Tales of not giving up on love despite seemingly insurmountable odds. *No apologies ::Here, the theme revolves around defiantly living one's life despite what others may want. List of historically significant gay anthem songs See also *LGBT marketing References Category:General articles